La nueva favorita
by ngefan2010
Summary: Mari Ilustrius Makinami es la nueva piloto favorita de Gendou Ikari


**La nueva favorita**

_Este relato no es apto para menores de edad. _

_Evangelion pertenece a Gainax_

_No escribí este relato solo, es en realidad un intercambio de correos_

_¡Gracias amiga por tu ayuda!_

_El Comandante Gendou Ikari, todopoderoso jefe de NERV estaba en su despacho... ¡Muy aburrido y solo! Rei ya no le hacia mucho caso por que ya no era el centro de su universo. El interactuar con otros pilotos la estaba cambiando en forma imperceptible. Él, ¡no sabia que hacer! La chica le había preguntado sobre hacer una cena y él adivinaba que su verdadera intención era tratar de reconciliarlo con su hijo. Gendou Ikari solo daba largas al asunto. Le empezó a molestar ver que Rei llevaba un libro de cocina a todas partes y la punta de los dedos vendados. ¡La chica no había renunciado a la idea! Solo la posponía mientras aprendía a cocinar. El comandante pensó a la primera en ordenarle que abandonara por completo la idea... ¡Pero ella estaba tan ilusionada con eso!_

_-¡Es solo un maldito Clon! No es mi hija, ni nada parecido- Se dijo en voz alta. Pero solo era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo._

_Pensó en Ritsuko Akagi, su amante. Sabia por su red de inteligencia que ella se acostaba con Kaji ¡adivinaba que era para darle celos!... ¡Mujeres! Nuevamente el comandante solo se hacia el desentendido. De todas formas el reencuentro con sus antiguos compañeros de la universidad la estaban cambiando también. Fuyutsuki estaba de viaje y los viejos del Comité de seguro que solo estaban con sus maquinaciones e intrigas. Gendou Ikari tamborileo los dedos sobre su escritorio. Desde su oficina llamo por teléfono_

_-Makinami, si ¡Soy yo!- Dijo el hombre- Deseo hablar con usted esta noche... iré a su casa y llegare dentro de una hora - Gendou Ikari frunció el ceño - ¡No estoy solo y aburrido sin nada mejor que hacer!- El hombre la escucho reír desde el otro lado de la línea, reanudaron la conversación - Solo deseo verla en persona y ver como se ha adaptado a vivir en Tokio-03... Bien...- Gendou Ikari se desconcertó- ¿Que le lleve una Pizza? ¡¿Pero tiene usted idea de con quien esta hablando?- El Comandante Ikari, lo pensó mejor, ¡una pizza no era mala idea! no había cenado- ¡Bien! la llevare!_

El hombre se presentó en el edificio donde habían asignado apartamento a la nueva piloto. Ahí estaba él, el comandante de NERV con una pizza en la mano. Con su enguantada mano golpeó con los nudillos la puerta.

-¡Adelante, está abierto! -Se escuchó decir desde adentro.

-Con permiso. -El hombre entró con solemnidad.

El apartamento era pequeño para que viviese una sola persona. Gendo se descalzó y pasó el corredor principal. Dejó la caja de la pizza en la cocina y pasó al salón pintado de colores crema y decorado con muebles modernos. En el sofá, recostada, viendo la tele, estaba la muchacha la cual vestía pantalones de pijama rosa y una camiseta de manga corta color blanco con la bandera inglesa en medio, dejaba a la vista su ombligo.

-Señorita Makinami, al menos debería presentarse con educación delante de su comandante. -Sugirió este en tono serio.

-Oh, cierto... -Despreocupada la joven se puso de pié de un salto.

-¡Bienvenido a mi hogar comandante Ikari! -Respondió haciendo el saludo militar poniéndose muy seria. Expresión que pronto cambió por una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Ha traído la pizza? -Preguntó cantarina dando saltitos hacia la cocina.

_Gendou Ikari vio embelesado las nalgas botar por debajo del pantalón de algodón rosa. Con lo delgada y fina que era la tela se podía adivinar que Makinami no llevaba nada debajo. Sus coletas danzaban en cada salto. Por alguna extraña razón inexplicable parecía que todos los pilotos femeninos de Evangelion tenían cuerpos esculturales de modelos de pasarela. Gendou Ikari pensaba en Rei, a quien estaba acostumbrado a ver desnuda todo el tiempo. Asuka también tenia un bonito cuerpo, pero a ambas solo las veía en la forma impersonal de un medico que ve a sus pacientes._

_En efecto el comandante había dejado la pizza en la cocina. La inglesa levanto la tapa y su cara se ilumino. Con lo acostumbrado que estaba el comandante con Rei no sabia como debía reaccionar o que decir con una jovencita que se comportaba como lo que era. ¡Una jovencita! Mari emanaba frescura como una bocanada de brisa. La chica muy contenta llevo la pizza a la pequeña mesa. Volvió a la cocina por una silla para ella y se sentó._

_-¿Qué espera? ¿Una invitación? ¡Siéntese hombre y coma lo que pueda! Las Pizzas no me las puedo comer sola por que no me detengo después de comer el primer pedazo… ¡no le dejare nada si se descuida y voy a ponerme gorda!- le dijo la chica con desparpajo. De una patada por debajo de la mesa saco la silla y la puso a disposición del comandante. El comandante se amosco por el poco respeto que la chica mostraba hacia él pero se sentó._

_-Entonces… ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- dijo la chica agarrando su pedazo que destilaba hilillos de queso fundido. La joven masticaba con la boca cerrada con una divertida sonrisa en la cara. Entre pequeños mordiscos, masticar y tragar, hablaba- ¡Espero que hayan tomado mi petición de un nuevo uniforme en serio! ¡El verde no me gusta! ¡Es horrible y me aprieta el pecho!_

_-Soy el comandante supremo de NERV, ¡yo no me ocupo de esas trivialidades!-_

_-¡Si no se me ocurre pedirle la Pizza no me la hubiera traído! ¡Así que nada pierdo con pedir!- le respondió la inglesa tomando una aceituna entre los dedos y haciéndola saltar hacia su boca. La joven la atrapo en el aire y la mastico con deleite._

El hombre había empezado a pensar que quizá no fuese la mejor idea haber decidido pasar la velada con su más nueva piloto. Resignado tomó un pedazo de la pizza con una servilleta debajo y lo comía de manera educada, con la espalda recta y tratando de no mancharse la barba.

-De todas formas... le gustará saber que un nuevo uniforme más parecido al de los pilotos que ya estaban ha sido encargado. -Le comentó tras un silencio incómodo en el que solo se escuchaba el ruido de las mandíbulas de Mari.

-¡Genial! ¡Las pobrecitas ya estaban sufriendo! -Estas palabras vinieron acompañadas por un gesto explícito sobre quienes eran las "pobrecitas" y es que la piloto inglesa sujetó sus tetas grandes por la parte de abajo y las movió de manera que casi hizo atragantar al comandante.

-Por favor Makinami, tenga un poco de decoro, no olvide que está compartiendo mesa con un superior. -Le reprendió este.

-¡Je, je, je! -Ella solo se rió de manera divertida.

El comandante Ikari se comió dos pedazos de pizza y el resto fue tomado por la chica de gafas y coletas.

-¡Uf! Ya lo dije... Me la iba a comer casi toda. -Mari suspiró dándose palmaditas en su vientre plano pero lleno de pizza.

-Habrá que hacer algo de ejercicio para bajar la cena, ¿no? -Dijo de repente mirando de una manera extraña al hombre.

Gendo la miró extrañado. Ella se puso de pie con agilidad impulsándose con las manos y caminó hacia el adulto. De repente y sin avisos se puso de puntillas besándole en la boca mezclando sabores de orégano, tomate y mozzarella.

-¡Makinami! -Exclamó sorprendido por el atrevimiento.

-Venga ya, ¿me llama para pasar la noche conmigo? No hace falta saber lo que quiere. -Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le volvió a besar.

El comandante Ikari reflexionó con la lengua de la inglesa en la boca. Él no hacía asco a las mujeres hermosas y ella era una joven que lo era. Casi sin darse cuenta sus manos se agarraron a las nalgas de ella sobre el fino pantalón y Mari saltó colgándose del cuello del hombre al que besaba rodeándolo con las piernas.

_El comandante Ikari, ¡era enorme! Ella era alta para su edad, pero casi le llegaba a la tetilla. Las manos del comandante eran un asiento para sus suaves y carnosas nalgas. Las manos de la picara lolita se sostenían de su nuca de buey. Cómodamente se seguían besando en la boca, metiéndose la lengua, ladeando la cabeza a los lados buscando otros ángulos y que sus labios se rozaron al máximo. Fue un beso largo que duro 5 minutos completos. Los dos lo tuvieron que interrumpir por la necesidad de tomar aire._

_-¡Rico!- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras el comandante la sentaba en la mesa. El hombre tenía la cara azul por la falta de oxigeno. Makinami cruel exclamo-¡Ji, ji, ji! ¡Espero que tenga aguante! ¡Solo estamos calentando!- el comandante estaba tratando de recuperar el habla y trataba de disimular que con un simple beso la lolita lo había dejado jadeando y sin aliento. La joven le acerco la cara a la suya agarrándole el mentón- Lo único que no me gusto fue esa barba, ¡es de pelos tiesos y me lastima la cara! ¿No le gustaría que lo afeitara? Tengo una navaja babera sin usar por aquí…_

_El comandante Ikari la sujeto por la muñeca. Desde que su esposa había desaparecido se había dejado la barba._

_-No, ¡no me gustaría!- Dijo seco, en forma inapelable que no admitía replica y que dejaba a las claras que era el punto final del asunto_

_-¡Ayyyyyy! ¡Me lastima! Vaya forma de tratar a las mujeres… ¿Qué? ¿Las enamora a punta de golpes y patadas?... ¡solo por eso se acabaron los besos en la boca entre nosotros!_

_El comandante Ikari la tumbo de espaldas sobre la mesa. Mari se puso seria y se asusto un poco al darse cuenta de que el comandante no era alguien con quien se pudiera jugar. Las manos enguantadas del hombre mayor se deslizaron como serpientes sobre su cuerpo juvenil. La chica cerró los ojos y arqueo la espalda cuando sintió la mano derecha de Gendou en toda la panocha, los dedos sentían en relieve los labios vaginales y el abultado pubis por debajo de la tela. Un bulto áspero con forma de triangulo equilátero debajo del trapo le revelo al comandante algo._

_-¡Mmmm! La navaja babera la usa para depilarse aquí- dijo lúgubre con su cara de póker- ¿O acaso le sale bigote?-_

_Si era un chiste o una broma, a Mari no le causo gracia. El hombre era intimidante, oscuro… ¡eso la llenaba de morbo!... el hombre siguió palpándola y sobándola en el medio de las piernas y ella gemía quedamente. La otra mano enguantada se encargaba de su pecho izquierdo por encima de la camiseta blanca. Los pezones de Mari se marcaron en relieve por la excitación. El comandante con su pulgar le levantaba y le arremangaba la prenda._

_-¡Quieto!- Mari se tapo con sus manos y brazos los pechos- ¡Vas muy rápido para ser nuestra primera cita!- dijo picara con fina ironía inglesa- mis preciosas son muy tímidas, ¡no están listas para salir todavía!... ¡Me gusta que me deshojen como una flor y me degusten como caviar!... ¡por eso me gustan los hombres mayores y no los mozalbetes calenturientos de mi edad! –_

_¡Habrá que convencerlas entonces!- Dijo el comandante sonriendo como el lobo feroz a la caperucita roja- Vamos a tu cuarto y a tu cama ¡estaremos más cómodos ahí!_

-Esa es una excelente idea. -Manifestó _ella con una sonrisa. S_erio pero asertivo el comandante Ikari tomó del brazo a la chica llevándola a la habitación.

El cuarto de Mari era limpio y ordenado, con posters en las blancas paredes, una televisión enfrente de la cama, una estantería, armario y una puerta que daba al cuarto de baño privado de la chica. El hombre la hizo pasar de una nalgada. La joven de coletas sonrió coqueta y pícara dando saltitos y se sentó en la cama con una mirada que invitaba a unírsele.

Gendo se quitó la chaqueta quedando con su jersey y tirantes. El hombre se sentó al lado de la joven inglesa y la besó de nuevo mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pechos por encima de la camisa.

-Mmmm... Mmmm... -Ambas lenguas se entrelazaban en un sensual juego.

-Veamos lo que escondes ahí. -Ikari subió la camiseta de la piloto hasta descubrir unos pechos redondos, grandes, firmes y con pezones rozas que suplicaban ser chupados.

-Un buen tesoro. -Susurró sonriendo ligeramente ante la vista de las dos tetas que saltaron al ser liberadas.

Con mucho deseo el hombre las apretó, sopeso y acarició en círculos arrancando suspiros y gemidos de la doncella británica que se dejaba tocar sus pechos. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo bellos que estos eran y que eran un arma de seducción masiva.

_-¡Quiero que mi uniforme sea rosa! ¡Y que no apriete, ni ahogue a mis preciosas!_

_El Comandante estaba embelesado con las gemelas de Mari. ¡Eran tiernas y delicadas! Sus tetas parecían hechas de un material especial. Eran ligeramente picudas, algo altivas, y esa sensación se hacía aún más acusada cuando sus pezones se ponían firmes, actitud que pronto adoptaban al poco que se les prestase un mínimo de atención. Al acariciárselos, el Comandante tenía la vaga impresión de que sus dedos se derretían. Sentía un incomparable cosquilleo al rozarlos con las palmas de sus manos enguantadas._

_-¿No quiere quitarse los guantes?- pregunto ella_

_-No- replico lúgubre, en forma seca y escueta, pero luego le confeso- Mis manos están quemadas… son ásperas y desagradables… ¡No creo que quiera sentirlas sobre la piel!_

_Mari se puso de pie de un salto. Hizo que el comandante se sentara en la cama. Solo así pudieron estar a la misma altura. Ella estaba de pie frente a él con su torso desnudo y con solo su pantalón rosa de algodón. El comandante, ¡no sabia que se proponía! La bella joven tomo una de sus manos enguantadas entre las suyas a la altura de la muñeca. Mordisqueándole la punta de los dedos le iba jalando el guante mientras hablaba_

_-Deje de ser virgen el año pasado con unos amigos… ¡eran cuatro!... yo estaba sola con ellos en la casa… nos pusimos a beber como cosacos y al final termine pasando de uno en uno como la botella de licor que bebíamos del pico… ¡ji, ji, ji! Le confieso que lo disfrute mucho… mis amigos eran jóvenes y fogosos, ¡me dejaron toda aporreada! Pero con lo ingenua e inexperta que era no me importo… ¡me volví la puta del colegio! Creo que desvirgue a toda una generación… me llevaron a la oficina del director… ¡creí que me iban a expulsar o a sermonearme por ser una ninfómana!- la joven solo se mordió los labios al desnudar por completo la mano del comandante- ¡Ji, ji, ji! ¡Solo digamos que desde entonces me olvide de los jóvenes calenturientos de mi edad!_

_El comandante solo callaba con su cara de póquer. ¡Él sabia si esa historia era verdad o mentira! El hombre mayor solo le acariciaba la cara a la joven con el dorso de su mano, inseguro de hacerlo con la rugosa palma quemada. Mari le tomo la otra mano y repitió la misma operación, solo que en silencio ¡sin decir nada! Con una lentitud exasperantes, en movimientos sensuales y elegantes. La inglesa puso las palmas de las manos sobre sus hermosos pechos. ¡En verdad que eran ásperas como lijas!_

_El hombre solo se limito a acariciar la piel de seda de su torso desnudo en silencio. Acerco a la lolita para sentir mejor su espalda. La joven se mordió los labios y puso la cabeza del hombre entre sus pechos. Las manos eran ásperas y los duros pelos de la barba le picaban en el canalillo de los pechos. La joven con sus manitas tomo los tirantes y los hizo a un lado deslizándolos por los hombros. El comandante tuvo que interrumpir el saborear la piel de la inglesa con las manos para que ella le terminara de quitar los tirantes de sus pantalones._

_-¡Espero que no tenga más cicatrices ni quemaduras en el cuerpo Comandante!- Dijo ella con expectación. _

_Los tirantes colgaban inertes a los lados y ella jalaba el jersey hacia arriba. Los faldones de la prenda se escurrían por la cintura del pantalón del hombre mayor. El hombre subió los brazos por encima de su cabeza y Mary termino de quitarle el suéter. En los antebrazos, en el pecho y en la línea del vientre hasta el ombligo se veían bucles, rizos y tirabuzones de espeso vello tupido. La pilosidad del comandante excito a la inglesa. La joven sintió los duros pelos con consistencia de alambre bajo las palmas de sus manitas. El comandante no era musculoso y tenía una pronunciada llanta… ¡pero de seguro que era el último hombre "pelo en pecho" que quedaba en el mundo!_

_Mari procedió a desabrocharle la correa y a quitarle los pantalones. Los pantalones negros de lana estaban a los pies del comandante y este se encontraba en calzoncillos. La inglesa sonreía con malicia al constatar que las piernas del comandante también estaban cubiertas de vello._

_-¡Solo te falta los cuernos de chivo para ser un sátiro!- Dijo ella riendo coqueta. El comandante solo levanto una ceja. Hizo que ella se pusiera de pie y luego le engancho los pulgares a los costados de sus pantalones rosas. Ella le sujetaba por los hombros mientras el le bajaba la prenda dejándola por completo desnuda ante él._

_-¡Un sátiro persigue a las ninfas, las atrapa y las viola!...- Dijo el comandante con su tono lúgubre y su inexpresiva cara de póquer, con una taimada y astuta sonrisa lobuna._

_-Yo prefiero que me compre y me traiga una pizza…- le replico ella mientras las manos de él recorrían los costados de sus caderas y comprobaba la carnosidad de sus nalgas._

_Cada uno le quito al otro las gafas y las pusieron en la mesa de noche, al lado de la cama. Mari trago saliva al ver todo borroso en medio de la tenue oscuridad de su cuarto. El momento que tanto ansiaban se acercaba y ellos, con masoquista placer, daban largas al asunto en lentas, lánguidas, ¡parsimoniosas! fintas, dilaciones, demoras y aplazamientos. El hombre mayor entre besos y picoteos mamaba de los pechos de la doncella. Succionaba con deleite de los pezones rosas abarcando la aureola con su boca, manchando de saliva los senos altivos y picudos. La joven exhalaba un suspiro de vez en cuando pero trataba de contenerlos y ahogarlos en su garganta. La rasposa barba lastimaba la delicada piel de terciopelo de la inglesa que impávida mesaba los cabellos de su maduro amante o le acariciaba los hombros._

_La luz de la luna bañaba a los amantes con su luz filtrándose por los visillos de la ventana. Trémula, impaciente, la inglesa se estremecía al sentir sus delicados pezones siendo degustados con deleite, girando entre los labios del hombre maduro. La boca ávida pasaba de uno a otro pecho enroscando la lengua en los pezones con forma de mamila. El hombre viejo hundía su hocico en los tiernos pechos para luego tirar de los pezones como un ternero hambriento las ubres de una vaca. La cabeza estaba en suave vaivén mientras se escuchaban los groseros sonidos de succión en toda la habitación._

_Las ásperas manos apretaban las redondas y firmes nalgas o se deslizaban por los suaves muslos ahuecándose en las delicadas curvas. Mari sintió la húmeda lengua entre sus pechos y la picuda barba rasguñando la delicada piel sobre el esternón._

_-¡Cariño!... -Musito ella en un suspiro. Las manos del hombre se anillaron alrededor de su talle de ánfora griega. Mari sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía y que era alzada en el aire para ser acostada en la cama. El dorso de la mano del hombre le acaricio la mejilla y su barbilla con una suavidad inusitada. La áspera mano se deslizo por su garganta hasta su entrepierna. Los dedos gruesos del hombre se enredaron en el espeso boscaje de suaves rizos de hilos de seda, propios de vientre de gata._

_Al entrar en contacto directo con la blandura de su vulva, El Comandante Ikari tuvo la impresión de que sus abultados labios se abrían de manera inconsciente, como invitándole a penetrar en sus interioridades. Mari se removió ligeramente y su adormilada voz dijo algo ininteligible._ _Entretanto la mano del viejo seguía escarbando, cada vez profundizando más, en los entresijos de su vagina, de la que empezaron a fluir las primeras muestras de placer humedeciendo sus toscos dedos y facilitando la intromisión en su más cara intimidad._

_Mari flexionó y juntó sus piernas, aprisionando el antebrazo de su maduro amante entre sus muslos, rogándole tácitamente que no interrumpiera su trabajo. El Comandante empezó con un dedo y acabo penetrándola con tres, mientras con el pulgar buscaba el creciente relieve de su clítoris. Aunque todavía sus pies continuaban apoyados en el suelo, ya prácticamente estaba echado sobre ella, en posición ideal para que su boca volviera a degustar las delicias de sus tetas. Mari ya no era capaz de estarse quieta. Movía sus encogidas piernas de un lado a otro y sus manos recorrían incansables la espalda de su amante, clavando a veces las uñas de sus dedos en la curtida piel y dejando escapar los más variados murmullos de gozo._

_La humedad de su coño aumentaba por instantes y era evidente que los dedos del Comandante ya no eran suficientes para calmar sus ardores. Mari no decía nada; sólo murmuraba y gemía. El comandante se termino de quitar los calzoncillos antes de tumbarse sobre ella, cubriéndola enteramente con su cuerpo y proseguir excitando su clítoris, ahora con la ya más que baboseante punta de su falo._

_-¡Cariño!... ¡hazlo ya!- Suplico la inglesa mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueaba la espalda. Los brazos convulsos estaban arriba de su cabeza aferrándose en el caballete de la cama_

_-¡Solo déjame jugar un poco más!- replico él cruel con una feroz sonrisa. El glande separaba los tiernos labios como un arado o como un lápiz apenas rozaba la línea vertical._

_El comandante solo se hacia esperar y desear. Sin previo aviso hundió su miembro en su nueva piloto. La joven tembló y se estremeció exhalando un suspiro de alivio. El comandante implacablemente machacaba a la piloto reducida a pura y dura carne de cama. El jadeaba y gemía, mientras ella sollozaba y maullaba. En verdad que un genio del renacimiento pudo haber inmortalizado las escenas y las imágenes de ellos dos haciendo el amor como "El viejo sátiro violando a la ninfa de los Bosques"_

_A veces el comandante se la metía de lleno, notando cómo su glande chocaba contra el fondo de su vagina a cada embestida; otras la hacía girarse o ponerse de costado y la atacaba desde distintos ángulos, penetrándola a medias o introduciendo apenas la punta, de forma que no quedara rincón sin explorar ni parte chica ni grande sin estimular en asaltos brutales. Extasiado veía botar los senos perfectos._

_-¡Me corrroooooo!- grito la chica. Gendou sintió que ella solo decía en voz alta lo que el estaba pensando. Se separo de ella y contuvo su eyaculación inminente presionando con el pulgar por debajo de la unión del glande con el falo, el índice y el anular arriba. Mientras lo hacia era testigo del orgasmo múltiple de Mari_

_El comandante solo le planto frente a la cara de la joven su pene erguido y ella empezó a picotearlo a besos y a lamerlo con finos roces con la afilada punta de su lengua. La joven degustaba la combinación de sus fluidos lamiendo con el lado plano de su lengua y pellizcando la sensitiva piel del falo con apenas la punta de sus dientes. Con sus manitas le sopesaba las bolas o le hacia una paja. La inglesa lamía glotonamente, como si de la más rica golosina se tratara, recorriéndola con su lengua desde la punta a la raíz y volviendo a tragar una y otra vez como si fuera algo que ya nunca más iba a tener ocasión de probar. No estuvieron mucho tiempo en ese juego, el comandante ya no podía más y exploto en su boca. El hombre puso la mano sobre su desbocado corazón, ¡Ya no estaba para esos trotes!_

_El se acostó en la cama y la joven se le acurruco al lado como una gata mimosa._

_-¡Fue bueno para empezar!- le dijo ella en un maullido mientras le besaba las tetillas_

_-¡Para empezar y terminar!- dijo él en forma seca y escueta- ¡no puedo más!- admitió avergonzado. La chica solo rio burlona con su risa cristalina. ¡Dios en verdad que era encantadora y follar con ella era la delicia suprema!_

_-Necesitaras Viagra la próxima vez que vengas a traerme una pizza… - dijo ella adormilada._

_Gendou Ikari la volvió a ver al día siguiente por la tarde en uno de los laboratorios subterráneos desperdigados en Tokio-03. Ella estaba flotando desnuda en un tubo transparente de LCL con los ojos cerrados. El comandante solo estaba parado ahí imperturbable e insondable. Fuyutsuki estaba a su lado._

_-¡Lastima que tenga mala vista!... en el EVA 02 seria de mucha más ayuda que la actual piloto- Dijo el anciano._

_-No, ¡no lo seria! La actual piloto tiene una conexión más fuerte con su unidad… que Makinami tenga mala vista es irrelevante, ¡El problema que tenemos es que ella no tiene esa conexión!… - le replico Gendou Ikari._

_El anciano guardo silencio. Los técnicos y científicos le mostraron al Comandante los resultados de pruebas y test hechos a la piloto. También le mostraron en imagen tridimensional el nuevo traje que usaría mientras le explicaban las diferencias, ventajas y desventajas con los trajes de los otros pilotos y el anterior que usaba. El traje era blanco._

_-¿Por qué es blanco el traje?- Pregunto Gendou_

_-¿Perdón?- Se desconcertó el técnico ante una pregunta que consideraba fuera de lugar. Gendou carraspeo._

_-¡El traje debe de ser rosa!… leí en un informe que la piloto había expresado ese deseo…_

_El comandante se quedo mirando el busto tridimensional. Fuyutsuki y los técnicos se quedaron de piedra al ver como el comandante ahuecaba las manos en el aire ¿Estaba acaso haciendo malabares imaginarios con melones? ¿Apretando globos? Sus manos enguantadas parecían seguir la curva en el vacío de dos objetos redondos ¿rematados en punta?_

_-En el busto, ¡aumenten dos tallas más!- ordeno en forma seca y escueta. _

_Nadie oso en preguntarle nada o contrariarle._


End file.
